Scare Tactics
by spam.i.am
Summary: Moody choses who he will train One-Shot FRIENDSHIP FOR RASSILON SAKE! *shudders at "Moodora" thought*


Alastor Moody limped across the Auror Trainee camps angrily. If he had to have a female protégée, she'd better be a damn good one. He continued his walk, ignoring the students who were jumping out of his way.

Nymphadora Tonks _despised _the new fitness trainer. She ran her hands trough her short violet hair, trying to remove the leaves and muck from it. They had to play stupid muggle sports that made your thighs ache like you'd been hit with the Cruiatous curse. She looked down at her previously white tee and black track pants, only seeing brown. The colour of dirt. It didn't help that they had been playing in _mud. _Tonks sighed and looked at her friend Teara Wansh. Teara was in the same state as she was, with her top so dirty it blended right in with her long brown hair, and was currently talking to her about something.

"-can you believe it? He is that desperate. I'll kill him for hurting her." She muttered murderously. Tonks laughed.

"I have a feeling that doing so could ruin you Auror chances. Wotcher, Audrey." She said as she walked past the younger, blond girl. Audrey turned around and started walking with them. She sighed.

"I've forgotten where the changing rooms are again, and Sanchez will kill me if I don't get changed." Audrey sounded as if she'd been hanging about with Debentures. Teara laughed.

"What are you like? Come with us, we gotta go there too." The three girls walked past the amphitheatre to the girls change rooms and pushed through the smoking girls. Muggle cigarettes were all the fashion, most girls placing charms on them to stop getting cancer and other illnesses. Tonks dropped her bag with the others and started getting undressed. The girls were chatting happily about the surprise tests that were coming up, when the smoking girls screamed. Tonks was only half dressed like the other girls, but rather screaming and trying in vain to cover their underwear, she whipped out her wand and stormed towards the man with one false electric blue eye and a staph, who was standing in the entrance to the changing rooms.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying to sound threatening while dressed in her bra and stockings.

"Put that wand away." The man barked at her. Tonks ignored him.

"Who are you?" she asked again, as the other witches also got out their wands. The man nodded once.

"Smart girl, not trusting someone you don't know. Also rather than being a morons and screaming like a lunatic," the man directed the last bit to the girl throughout the room who where finally dress. "You actually got out your wand. I'm Auror Moody, "a few of the girls gasped and whispers of "Mad eye?" filled the room. "And bloody useless Aurors you'd all make. If a Death Eater or dark wizard had walked in while you were changing you would all be dead by now." Moody turned back to Tonks, who during Moody's speech had summoned her top and skirt and was standing with her wand still raised. "What is your name?" he barked at her.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks."

"Nymphadora, I want you to be my protégée."

"Okay, if you don't call me Nymphadora again."

A/N okay so I wrote this one at 7:30 15/06/10 because I can just imagine Moody pulling a stunt like that to sort out who was serious about being an Auror. I can also imagin all those girls screaming at finding a creepy old man in the girls changing rooms. And I had always wondered how they meet. This seemed like I pretty awesome way for them too. So please R/R cause I'll go in to a depressive cycle if you don't. *insert puppy dog face here* and now I'm going to rip of this very awesome writer who leaves the best review messages. I didn't make these up:

**Did you know that people who leave reviews live, on average, seven years longer than those who don't according to a recent clinical study?* It's true!****

***Conducted in my imagination.**

****It's not.**

**WARNING: Reviewing my story has been shown to result in certain side effects among most readers: Namely, increased awesomeness and the ability to fly.**

**Now, I know that this is normally the point in the chapter when I bribe you to review (in a very understate, subtle sort of way). However, this time I'm not going to do that.**

**No, I'm not going to tell you that if you leave me a review a kitten gets its wings or your hair will instantly become thicker and more luscious. I won't even tell you that leaving reviews is the karmic equivalent of rescuing a baby penguin from an oil spill. Even though it's all 100% true.**

**I'm not going to mention it.**

**At all.**

**You just review if you feel like it. Never mind wingless kittens or oil-covered penguins or your could-be-thicker hair.**

**Really.**


End file.
